


Disastrous events

by Sullyyy66



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Predator/Prey, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullyyy66/pseuds/Sullyyy66
Summary: From being stuck in a mission, only to be pulled into a life changing moment. It could have been worser... right?
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I do struggle with it once in a while. My apologies for any grammatical mistakes!

Anyone would have thought this was a bad idea, included Sul. This was awful. They had a plan. A plan that quickly went downhill once the commander was shot in his head. No one had any idea what they had to do, only to fire their guns at the enemies and hope to aim for them. Guilt, anger and sadness quickly replaced her shock, not being able to hold herself back from shooting at the enemy. 

As the last man fell on the ground, their blood quickly being visible by the eye as their body refused to move. It was clear that they died from their injuries. "Who's going to explain this to the others?" The deep voice of James filled her ears, not moving her eyes from the man she just killed.

That's what the army is. You're seen as a hero while murdering another human being. A human being who didn't have the same mindset or view of the world as you did. It was crazy, but this was the life everyone knew by now.

"Maybe you should. They refuse to listen to me." Her green hues glanced towards the blonde, feeling her mouth getting dryer by the second. She was panicking. 

James' eyes remained on the brunette, remembering their first few days together. They were practising, fooling around and being punished by their commander as they refused to listen. The punishments were awful and they both would gladly take one if he would stand back up, make a sound to give a sign he was alive or even yell at them for slacking around. But... neither of that happened. His lifeless body remained on the ground, lips turning in a sickly purplish colour as a puddle of blood surrounded his body.

It was almost sickening to see him like this.

Throwing his gun at his side, making it easier to stand up and help the brunette on her feet while he held her hand tightly in his. Ever since they were younger, he knew she couldn't handle this, even telling the others she could. It is a miracle how she passed the tests. However, she is stronger than she looks like and her words and mind speak more than her actions.

In fact, he wouldn't disagree when someone mentions she is feisty. She is a difficult woman to deal with after all.

Sul and James knew each other from high school. Both of them grew up in a small village in France, bullying each other whenever they got the chance. Somehow, they disliked each other with a passion in their hearts. It wasn't a surprise to see one of them covered in bruises or bleeding somewhere. Growing older, many responsibilities followed. Sul's father used to be in the military too, till he lost his leg in the battle field and worked as a salesman. 

Quickly, she had an idea in her future. From wanting to be a middle school teacher turned very fast to be a proud soldier. And James blindly followed her. After six years, he still had no idea why he wanted to join the military. As much as both of them tried to separate from each other. They couldn't. Something held them back from doing so.

Sul could feel her knees shaking, her other hand tightly holding onto her gun as she slowly nodded her head. A way of hers to thank him. "Do you have your walkie-talkie on you?" James knew how to respond to her. This was sadly not the first time the both of them got into such a situation either. Feeling around her pocket, easily feeling the square object he requested of her. Luckily, she brought it with her this time. 

"Here." Handing over the walkie-talkie to James, slowly releasing her hand from his hold as she reached out to grab his gun from the ground. This guy was way too careless and she wasn't waiting to see his body on the ground too. All she wanted was to go back to the camp, shower, eat the food and try to get some sleep. 

And try to forget what happened today.

It would sound almost like a blessing to be able to do that, but James and her will be held back as an investigation would start. How did this happen? Who allowed the three of them to be here and why wasn't the others around? They would be in big trouble. A possibility to be send to prison was a bit higher too, if they did not believe them. 

The surrounding bodies around them said enough. They weren't the one who shot their commander nor would they dare to do something so cowardly like that. It was pointless. Maybe she should head back towards France, go back to her parents and return to school. This wasn't for her. She was afraid to die without anyone knowing where she is or to find her lifeless body covered in maggots. The scent of the commander's body was starting to make her nauseous. He was starting to rot, followed by the metallic scent of his blood. 

How long were they here?

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, quickly turning around to stare at the brown hues of the blonde. That's right. James is still here. She wasn't alone. He wouldn't leave her. "They're on their way. We still have to be on guard." It wasn't that difficult to point out how gentle he is towards her and she couldn't help but appreciate it. James is, after all, still a jerk. 

Sul barely noticed he had contacted the others and she was not ready to be in another mess again. Not too quickly at least. "It's okay." Before she knew what was happening, Sul was pulled into his arms, her forehead resting against his chest. It took a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around him. Both of them needed some comfort and she wouldn't pull away for now. "Thank you."

After all, those two were like an old married couple together. Always fighting over the silliest thing and feeling miserable to see the other upset. 

A sharp pain made Sul hiss, moving her hand to her side as she tried to rub the sudden cramp away. Till she felt something warm on her palm. Gently removing herself from James' hold, taking a better look at her hand as she couldn't believe what she saw. There was blood on her hand and it was clear it belonged to her. She hadn't realized she was shot nor did she feel any type of pain. 

Sul didn't have a chance to say any words to James as he suddenly pushed her to sit down, forcing her back against a large rock. Watching how he removed his jacket, leaving him in a white tank top and a large visible tattoo to be shown. This will be a pain in her ass and she could already feel it. 

"Sorry but I have to do this!" Sul didn't have a chance to stop him as James quickly pushed his pinky inside of the hole, forcing her to stop bleeding even more. Groans and whimpers escaped from her lips as she felt a sharp pain, holding back the tears as she listened to James apologizing over and over again. It hurt, more than she had thought it would. The world around her became a bit blurry, trying to keep her eyes open to glare at James. She wasn't able to hear what he was saying, only being able to see his mouth move.

One thing is sure. James will be burried in the ground once she gets her hands on him.

Seriously, she couldn't understand why she was stuck with him out of everyone. Working along with Will would have been much better. The asshole who almost killed her before.


	2. Chapter 2

How much she wishes to die, right now, on the bed and ignore the many eyes on her.

It wasn't easy to cover her body, not while the nurse wrapped the bandage around her hips. She could have, at least, gave something to cover her chest, instead of showing her bra to four men in the room. One of them was the doctor, the other two were soldiers like her and they didn't hide the fact they were staring at her. And the last guy. She had no idea who he was. This was awkward. Somehow, Sul was able to hear her father's voice, cursing at her for being this reckless and having so many people look at her half-naked body. Well, she wasn't naked, not in her eyes.

"Miss Ünal." Humming in response as her eyes lazily moved to the dark-skinned male, wearing the same kind of uniform she was wearing, only with way more badges. He was probably the Lieutenant commander, still standing a higher rank than she is. "Will you explain to me how this incident happened?" Biting her bottom lip as she didn't want to answer him. However, to keep herself and James out of trouble, she had to. And mostly to find the murderers of her former commander and what their intentions are to attack them all of a sudden. 

Sul had no other choice as sadness quickly filled her entire mind once again. She did care about him, even if he could be a pain in her ass. She wouldn't forget about him. Benjamin Diaz, the guy who made her run more than twenty laps around the field, not being unable to carry her backpack. She used to be eighteen back then, still living with her parents and graduated high school not too long ago. It was a few days after she joined the army.

The memories brought a shiver up her spine, trying to ignore the displeasing moments. Maybe this was why her father refused to talk about the army when she was little. Or he didn't want to be remembered about the dark memories, something she could clearly understand as to why. 

"Sultan Ünal, speak, now." Hearing her full name made her mouth immediately get dry. She got in trouble for daydreaming this time. Coughing in her fist to clear her throat, not wanting to sound nervous. 

"Commander Laurent made us follow after him, as he claimed he wished to show us something. I and Blanchard were not able to deny his request. We thought he needed some help to carry the training equipment back inside." 

"It happened very quickly from there. I had no idea what was happening. We suddenly heard gunshots and commander Laurent was on the ground." Before Sul was able to explain what happened, the Lieutenant commander stopped her from talking. Guess he had enough of her.

Watching him rub his head, guessing he had a headache and the information he had to put together. There was a chance James was already questioned, having to ask him about it later. "Enough. Get dressed and have something to eat. You're dismissed from the mission, till you recover from your injuries."

Now she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?!" It was easy to tell Sul wasn't all too happy to hear about the news. Alright, she complained a few times she wanted to go home, but not something like this. And this isn't fair. 

The Lieutenant commander stared at her as if she was some crazy old lady, angry she wasn't able to buy her favourite candy. "Do you wish for me to dismiss you for the next mission too?" And immediately, Sul shut her mouth, bowed her head slightly as she held her pride back. not wanting to anger him any further. "No, sir! Thank you!"

Waiting for the man to leave, not daring to ask his name as her hands reached for the blanket next to her. How could she forget to cover herself? Frustrated by the embarrassment and anger from not being to fight back any longer. This was going to be a disaster and she had no intention to explain to everyone why she had to leave.

It's only for a few weeks.

Yeah, those few weeks quickly turned into four months being dismissed from the military. Stuck being in the lodge of a friend of hers in America, not being able to book a flight back to France. The easiest way was to go from South America to New Jersey, instead of Bordeaux. Sul hasn't told her parents about her dismission, and mostly not of her injury. She knows, mostly from her father, that he will be demanding answers.

Talking about very worried parents. Right now, she was stuck with a redhead who refused to let her move from the couch. "I am hungry and I refuse to eat your cooking!" Throwing her hands up, demanding to make her food by herself. And she wanted pancakes for lunch. Lillith glared at Sul, throwing a pillow at her. "Shut up and eat the scrambled eggs I made at breakfast or do your highness wish for a sandwich, my queen Sultan?" Oh, now she was asking for it.

There was a reason why Sul didn't wish to be called by her full name. Mostly with the meaning after her name. Her parents thought she was a rude baby back then, already at such a young age too. She got it from her mother after all and didn't mind to make it obvious either. Even her father agreed.

Scrunching her nose up in disgust, not wanting to be reminded of the cold taste of soggy eggs. She already lost her appetite. "A sandwich is fine." Everything sounded better than some cold eggs right now. And she wasn't in the mood to bite onto an eggshell either. It happened before. Also, another reason why she thought Lillith's cooking sucked. She is a terrible cook.

Lillith stared at the brunette on her couch, not being able to remember why she agreed to keep the shorter female in her house for a month. She was rude, mostly with her remarks. She was able to handle it from Sul, even if she felt like strangling her once in a while too. 

Who was she kidding? Lillith was at the point of throwing Sul out of the window.

"Too bad you have to wait. I need to go to Wallmart. Are you able to stay here without burning down the house?" She joked but yelped as she wasn't able to miss the pillow flung towards her head. "I'm a woman of twenty-four and you're treating me as if I'm a child. Shame on you." Hearing her giggle, a groan escaped from her lips, burying her face in the pillow. 

"Good luck! And be aware of the spiders." At the mention of spiders. Sul tensed up, quickly scanning the room to see the satanic bug anywhere. But, that was good enough for Lillith to slip out of her house. Sul almost didn't hear the door close, till she heard a honk coming from outside. 

That damn bitch tricked her again.

The silence didn't bother her too much. It was the fact she was in nowhere. Lillith lived in the forest, not being to understand why she enjoyed nature more than the city. 

This is America after all. A country that made your dreams come true or something like that. 

"Americans." She mumbled, deciding to go through the channels and see what kind of entertainment she's able to find. It didn't take her too long to find something interesting. A bit confused what language was being spoken, but that was quickly pushed away once she saw a group of women fighting. 

This could be interesting.

As Sul's eyes remained on the TV, blocking out any other sound around her. At this point, she wasn't able to hear the squirrels any longer, throwing a few nuts at the window once in a while. That was till the sound of glass, all of a sudden, smashed and hit the wooden floor. Jumping in her spot, quickly turning her attention to the glass door.

Someone broke the door. Confused as she was sure a small animal was not able to do this. Only if the squirrels were on some type of steroids. That's not something she wishes to experience. Searching for something to use as a weapon, she was able to find a baseball bat underneath the couch. 

"Hey! Show yourself!" Ready to smash the fool in the face for breaking the glass door and making her pay for it too. She wasn't too happy about it. Carefully standing up as she walked towards the entrance of the house, trying to find the heavy object that slammed against the window. It had to be a rock. However, there was nothing on the floor. Sul only found some weird bright green liquid.

For an odd reason. Sul wanted to believe it was squirrels on steroids somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in my drafts for two weeks? Work is taking a loooooot of my energy and, yes, this chapter is a bit rushed. Again, English is difficult for me and I am trying my best.

Waiting for a response as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. Sul heard nothing, only the soft sounds of nature itself, followed with the branches moving by the wind. Adrenaline was all she thought about as her hands reached for her pocket, realising she wasn't carrying a fire weapon as she had for the past few years. 

She had nothing to protect herself with. The bat in her hand is all she has. Sul had no idea how long she'll be able to swing the bat around. She's still injured. Taking a deep breath in as she ignored the panic starting to build up. This wasn't the time to be thinking about those tragic events. 

Right now, she had to figure out what caused the window to break. And what made it a bit worse; she couldn't find a rock or anything heavy to break the window. Was this one of her episodes again? Maybe it was a good idea to contact the therapist. Running her hand through her wavy hair, taking a deep breath in as she forces herself to stay calm. Nothing of this is real. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. It's her mind playing tricks at her once again. Looking around once again as she hoped it was all just her imagination. 

That was quickly proven wrong as the shards of broken glass laid in front of her. It's real.

"Fuck." Well, guess it looked like she had to think of something else. 

Before Sul was able to turn around and search for her phone, her whole body froze. The sound of something clicking was enough for her attention to return on the broken window. That didn't sound like a squirrel. 

Carefully taking a step back as her eyes remained on the window, holding onto the baseball bat tightly as the adrenaline rushed through her veins once again. 

If this was a prank and she will be on TV, she'll make sure to murder the idiot who decided to put her through this. "Lillith?" A part hoped it was her, laughing at her for being this easily scared. 

It felt as if time froze, nothing was moving around her and she wasn't able to hear anything. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the intruder who decided to scare her in the first place. Again, she heard the clicking, able to locate it right beside her as she swung the bat in panic. Whatever she swung at; a loud noise quickly pulled her back into reality. She hit something and at this point, she wishes this is all a silly dream.

There stood the intruder who scared the living hell out of her. It was large, almost being able to touch the ceiling with its head. Its skin almost resembled a reptile, wearing some kind of metal protection. What made her shiver was the way its face looks. There was no nose, mandibles and showing sharp teeth. To top it all off, his head was twice as large as hers. Maybe even bigger as hers. Her eyes quickly scanned the dreads, noticing some kind of jewels wrapped around them, as if they're holding the dreads in place. A shiver of fear ran up her spine once her eyes moved to his. She had never thought to be this scared of seeing yellow eyes.

It was easy to figure out this was probably a male or a very manly woman. Overall, her mind wasn't able to pull everything together and see what kind of animal this is. An animal that strangely resembled a human. 

The roar was enough to stop her from staring and make her scream in return while she hit the monster once again with the bat. 

Sul gasped as the bat was removed from her hands, watching it being tossed to the side. Having no idea with what she was dealing with, she prayed to God to take her life and end this for her. 

Not being able to think as clearly as she did before, watching the monster pull out a spear from behind him, pointing it towards her. All of a sudden, Sul wasn't able to hold her emotions in control any longer. She wanted to cry, scream and most of all, someone to tell her everything will be alright. Trembling as she bared her teeth, yelling as loudly as she could. Without thinking much longer, Sul slammed her body against the tall body. It was enough for the monster to lose his balance and take a few steps back. 

It was probably her fight and flight response as she quickly made a run for the bat. It almost looked like she would win, but her thoughts were quickly proven wrong as something pulled her back, almost forgetting to breathe as her body forcefully pressed against the wall. Sul wasn't able to ignore the roar in her face, not with the smell coming from its mouth.

The smell alone wasn't pleasant, but that wasn't her problem for now. She was cornered, not being able to move away from him. As if it couldn't get any worse, he had the brightest idea to pull her up by her dress, making her kick his chest to be let down. "You ugly son of a-" Sul groaned in pain, quickly followed with a whimper as she forced herself to stop moving. How could she forget? She isn't in any position to fight back, not with her wounds still healing. And that wasn't enough for the creature to let her go either.


End file.
